Kagome Higurashi and the fight against evil
by anime girl4
Summary: AU fic with Harry Potter. Kagome switches to Hogwarts in her fifth year...and her adventure begins. Our fav characters from both are in it..R&R please. Chapter 4 added!
1. Chapter 1: School Tour

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, so don't sue me!!!!

**Chapter one: School Tour**

** Kagome sat on her bed looking up at her ceiling. She sighed, remembering what had happened at Hogwarts. _That poor boy. What was his name? Cedric. _When Harry Potter had come back with his dead body, she had sensed something had happened or…arisen. Something that was definitely evil. **

Suddenly she felt something brush her leg. She was so deep in her own thoughts she screamed out loud. "Aaaaaaah!!" 

She looked down, breathing heavily. "Buyo! You scared me." She picked the cat and rubbed behind his ears. Her mom then proceeded to burst into her room and making her jump.

"Geeze, Mom. You scared me." Kagome said.

"I heard you screaming. Are you OK honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah,I was just thinking." Kagome responded.

Her mother looked her straight in the eye. "What is it Mom?" Mrs. Higurashi spoke. "Kagome are you really sure you want to go to Hogwarts? Madame Maxime was awfully upset when you said you were going to leave Durmstrang."

Kagome was slightly annoyed "Mom I already told you that I want to go to Hogwarts. I really liked the school when we went there for the Triwizard Tournament."

"I know sweety. But You are still going to take that tour Professor Dumbledore said he was willing to give you just in case you change your mind." She said in an understanding voice.

"I know Mom. I'll go next week." 

***********************************************************************

Kagome looked up at Hogwarts. It still amazed her how magnificent it looked. When She looked forward she saw someone in the distance…no he wasn't that far away. Whoever it was he was extremely tall and large.

The man came up to her and despite his size, she couldn't be afraid of him. He was smiling and he had a gentle look in his eyes.

Still smiling, the man spoke to her saying "Ello' there. My name's Rubeus Hagrid, But you can just call me Hagrid. I'm presumin' that yer Kagome Higurashi.

"Umm…yes I am. Professor Dumbledore said he would show mw around the school."

Hagrid's face looked a bit nervous then. " Well ya see he's a tad busy at the momen'"

Kagome frowned. "Oh…well, then I suppose I won't be getting the tour."

Hagrid looked at her with concern._ She came all this way. Well I 'spose I'll just have todo something._ " Well that don' mean that I can't show you 'round." He said smiling.

Kagome looked at him hopefully. "Really?" Hagrid nodded his head. " Thank you so much Hagrid."

With that, the two of them headed off towards a castle.

************************************************************************ 

"Well all thats left is ta show yer the grounds." Hagrid said with a smile on his face.

Kagome was about to thank him when a stern looking woman walked up to them. "Hagrid! There you are, Professor Dumbledore needs to see you about the gia-. Who is this?" The woman said.

Hagrid shuffled his feet. "Aaah…Ya see Professor McGonagall, she was s'posed to have a tour and with Dumbledore being busy and all."

The woman, who Kagome now knew as Professor McGonagall looked at her. "Never the less, Hagrid…"

Hagrid nodded. "I know Professor." He turned to Kagome. "Ya can wait o'er in my hut until I come back. Feel free to make some tea."

Kagome smiled "Alright Hagrid."

She watched them walk off and headed towards where Hagrid had pointed. When she reached it, she looked to the forest behind the hut. When she had come last year it had been off limits. _It must be dangerous in there._

Then she saw something move. Despite her better judgment she went to see what it was.

She walked into the forest and noticed how dark it was. She decided to turn around because of the scary feeling she was getting. When she turned around see a huge thing that looked like a spider. She put an arm over her head and screamed.

********************************************************************* 

"Aaaaaah!" Kagome yelled. Then she saw a flash of red and the monster fell to the ground lifeless.

She looked at her savior in awe. He was a tall boy with long silver hair and ears on top of his head. _What…DOG EARS!!!"_

"U-um…thank you." Kagome stuttered.

"Feh! Stupid human. You should know better than to come in here. Now get out before you end up like this thing." The boy snarled at her.

Kagome didn't waste time in leaving. She ran as fast as she could to go wait in Hagrid's hut.

*************************************************************************** 

Author's notes: Well I hope you guys liked it and if you didn't…try and be gentle. It was only an attempt. I know it is kind of farfetched. I plan on putting in most of the character s from Harry Potter in it. Well Flames are welcome, but be gentle?


	2. Chapter 2: The Binding Spell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!!!!!**

**Chapter 2: The Binding Spell**

Kagome never told Hagrid she had gone into the Forbidden Forest or that she had met that strange boy in the forest.  Hagrid got back to the cabin about 10 minutes after she'd run from the forest.  As Hagrid was taking her to where she would leave.  Kagome was getting pretty guilty from not telling Hagrid about what she'd done.  Hagrid seemed to notice because he asked her, "What's the matter Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him with the most innocent face she could form.  "Nothing Hagrid…I'm just…Uh...sad to be leaving Hogwarts already."  

Hagrid smiled his warm smile.  "Not ta worry.  Yer surely be coming here in September.  Right?"

"You can count on it, Hagrid." Kagome responded happily.

"Good. Well…this is where we'll be parting."  He said a little sadly

"Don't worry Hagrid.  I'll be here in September, just like you said."

"Right.  Oh…If ya happen to see Madame Maxime, tell 'er I said hi."  Hagrid said while shuffling his feet.

"Sure Hagrid." Kagome said as she was leaving.

*********************************************

"Kagome, you had better hurry up if you expect to go and visit Kaede-sama.  It will be dark soon."  Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome.  She got up to leave the room then stopped remembering something.  "Oh… and don't forget the rosary you bought her."

"OK, Mom."  Kagome said thankfully.  _I can always count on you Mom.  Kagome took the prayer beads and headed out the door._

Kaede had been a close friend of her Grandmother's.  Every since she died, Kaede had been like another Grandmother to her.  She also enjoyed visiting Kaede because was a witch.  Kagome wasn't aloud to use magic on vacation, no minor was and although she was a witch, her Mother wasn't.  Her father was a wizard and he often wasn't home.  He worked at some department in the Ministry of magic.  _I hope Dad comes home soon.  He's bee busier than normal lately._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone.  She stumbled but regained her balance and apologized.  "S-sorry, You OK?"

She looked up to see two very shady looking boys.

"Oi.  What the hell is your problem?  Watch where you're going!"  He yelled at her vehemently.

"Hey, I apologized.  Don't be such jerks."  She retorted.

Both of the men fumed.  "You're gonna pay for that.  Give us your money, girl."  The other one said and grabbed her wrist.

She screamed.  "Someone help me!"

The man smiled.  "Shut up."

Suddenly, someone jumped in front of them.

Kagome gasped.  It was the boy from the forest.  "Let her go." He said.

The man holding her wrist tightened his grip.  "Get out of here red-boy.  That is if you know what's good for you."  The boy in red held up his hand. He cracked his Knuckles and flexed his claws…_Claws?  He has ears and claws?  Kagome stared at him bewildered._

The boy lunged forward and knocked both of the men out.

Kagome looked up at her savior.  "Th-thank you."  The boy turned to look at her.  "You, I want the power that you have."   Kagome stared.

"What are talking about?"  She asked.

"Feh!  If you don't tell me, you'll end up like these two," He flexed his claws again.  "or worse."  He finished with a grin that made Kagome think he wasn't her savior after all.  She whirled around and began running towards Kaede's house.

_Kaede will be able do to something.  I just have to get there._

_***********************************************                                                                                                     _

She finally reached the house, but the boy was close at her heels.

"Kaede help me!"  She nervously cried.

Kaede came out when she heard the yell.  Kagome pointed at the boy in red.  "He's chasing me!!" she exclaimed.

At the same time he slashed at them.  Kagome ducked while grabbing Kaede.

"I need something I can use for a spell." Kaede said.

Kagome looked around.  "All I have are these rosary beads I was going to give you."  Kaede looked at them.  "That will do…go and distract him."

Kagome looked around.  _How do I distract him?  She did the first thing that came to her mind and started running again._

Kaede took out her wand and waved it at the rosary saying "Satrificas Rotallius!" 

The Rosary sped towards the boy and went around his neck.  "Kagome! Say something that will bind or control him."  Kaede yelled.

_What can I say?  He has those ears that make him look almost like a dog.  Wait…I know.  "SIT!!!!"_

He went crashing to the ground.  Kagome looked over at Kaede.  "How did you do that?"  She said questioningly.

"It is a more complex form of the body bind." she said.

_That makes sense.  The body bind spell is 'Petrificus Totalus.'  What she said sounds similar._

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts as the boy was getting up.

Author's notes:

OK.  I hope you peoples liked it.  I want to thank that one reviewer for correcting me on the schools.  I kinda got them confused.  Thank you anyone else who reviewed too!!!!! _    _

 __


	3. Chapter 3: A Unique Friendship

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.  So don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 3:  A Unique Friendship**

Kagome watched as the boy began to get up.  He began pulling at the beads around his neck.  "Oi!  Witch what did you do to me!!"  He shouted angrily addressing Kaede and Kagome.  Kaede looked at him calmly. "Í believe Kagome will be able to explain things to you. As for me, all this excitement has given me a headache."  She looked at Kagome, as though telling her that it was her problem now. She  walked back to her house.

Kagome looked at the boy.  With the binding spell Kaede had passed, he couldn't hurt her.  That gave Kagome more courage to face him.  She looked at him with determination in her eyes. "What's your name?"  She asked.  "Why would I tell you, girl?"  He said with a scowl on his face.  "Because,"  Kagome said  "You tell me what I want to know and I'll answer your questions."  He looked at her as though debating whether he should just tell her or start arguing again.

Finally he answered "My name's Inuyasha."  Kagome smiled brightly.  "My name is Kagome."

"Now answer my Question girl!"  He said vehemently "What did you do to me?"  Kagome looked at him with narrowed eyes.  "I will not answer your question, _Inuyasha, When you act so rudely!" she said, her eyes blazing._

"Feh! You better girl!"  He said flexing his claws.

Kagome looked at him.  _How could he be so rude!  She was trying to be nice and here he was threatening her.  "SIT!!!" Inuyasha went crashing to the ground with a loud THUMP._

Kagome looked down at him and yelled, "You are so rude Inuyasha!"  She began to walk away but quickly turned around.  "And another thing!  My name is Kagome, not girl. Ka-go-me!"  She went into Kaede's house and slammed the door.

********************************************

Inuyasha sat on the floor of Kaede's house, tapping his fingers in annoyance.  That girl, Kagome, as she so loudly put it, wouldn't tell him what this stupid spell was.  She was currently drinking tea.  He looked at her closely.  She had dark long hair and brown eyes.  Eyes that looked innocent.  That was one of the reasons he'd saved her from the spider demon.  She looked to innocent and helpless and he couldn't just let her die.  As she was leaving the forest, however, he had felt something from her…something with a lot of power.  And he wasn't leaving until he knew what that power was.  Plus he needed to know how to get rid of this stupid spell.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was staring intently at her.  "What are you looking at, Inuyasha."  Inuyasha blinked. "Definitely not you, girl."

"Then what were you looking at?"  She said with a smirk.  She was making him nervous for some reason and Kagome thought it was quite funny to tease him.

Inuyasha looked around thinking quickly.  "I was looking at that?"  He said pointing behind Kagome.  She looked behind her.  "Oh!  That's a wizard's chess.  You wanna play."  Inuyasha cocked his head upward.  "Why would I play a stupid game like that!"

Kagome smiled "You don't know how to play, do you?"  Inuyasha answered with a solitary "Hmph!"

"Tell you what, I'll teach you how to play tomorrow.  And if you actually beat me, Ill tell what the spell is!"  She said in almost a sing-song voice.  Inuyasha just answered "Whatever."  

***********************************

Kagome came back the next day and found Inuyasha lounging in a tree.  "Inuyasha!  I brought some lunch.  Come down from there."  Inuyasha looked down with indignation.  "I do not have to do what you tell me to do."  Kagome frowned and said, "You know, I could just say sit" BOOM. "Oh. Sorry, Sorry. Cancel that."  She said waving her hands.

"Now will you have lunch with me?"  Inuyasha looked up, "Fine! Just don't…Sit me any more!"  Kagome took out the lunch she had brought and a wizard's chess game.  They both ate and she began to teach him how to play.

Kagome spent the next week teaching Inuyasha how to play chess.  He seemed to actually be enjoying himself and Kagome even saw him smile once or twice.  He especially seemed to enjoy when the pieces would got smashed.  Kagome was enjoying her self every day with him.

Inuyasha didn't actually mind being around Kagome.  Despite the occasional 'sit' he might receive from her, she wasn't all that bad.  He found himself actually _liking her visits._

After the first week of being taught, Inuyasha began to play against Kagome.  But he lost every time which was starting to get on his nerves.  

"Inuyasha, are you ready to play?"  Kagome asked Inuyasha, on thesixthday since they had started playing. "Go away, girl!  I don't need this right now!"  Kagome looked at him angrily. "Well, fine you jerk!  I'm going home!"  Inuyasha turned around and yelled at her. "Fine!  See if I care."

Kagome through down the basket and ran away towards her house.  Inuyasha regretted what he had said.  Although he should hate her for some reason, he couldn't.  He sighed and went after her.

**********************************

Kagome stopped and leaned against a fence.  _I thought Inuyasha was actually nice!  He's just a big jerk.  Kagome felt a tear slip from her eye.  Why was she so upset?  She'd only known Inuyasha for about two weeks.  Why should she care what he thinks?_

Kagome stood up straight and began to walk home when, suddenly, someone pulled her hair back, causing her to fall on the hard concrete road.  She looked up with pain in her eyes to see the two me who had tried to take her money before.  This time however, they had at least five more men with them.  The man who she presumed had pulled her hair smiled malevolently.  "Well, well, If it isn't the same girl from before. Did you know your friend broke my arm?" He took her arm twisted it hard.  

Kagome felt the pain as her arm broke.  These men weren't going to be merciful.  She closed her eyes as one of the thugs raised his hand to hit her…but the strike never came.  She opened her eyes to see To of the thugs farthest away from her on the ground and she saw Inuyasha standing over them.  He looked at the two men beside Kagome.  "Get away from her you bastards!" He said dangerously.  Inuyasha rushed forward before thay had time to answer.  All seven of the men were out within 30 seconds.

Inuyasha knelt down beside Kagome.  "Are you alright, Kagome?"  he asked, a hint of worry in his voice as he looked at her arm.  Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled very happily.

Inuyasha looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why are you so happy at a time like this?" he questioned.  "Because," Kagome answered, "You called me by my first name."  Inuyasha was a little taken aback, but didn't show it.  "Get on my back.  I'll take you back to Kaede's."  Kagome nodded and got on his back.

Kagome smiled. She liked this friendship with Inuyasha.  It was a unique friendship and she would not give it up for any thing.

Author's notes:  Okay, peoples I hope you liked it.  I'll be putting more things from Harry Potter soon, so not to worry!  _    _


	4. Chapter 4: Alliance

_"The dementors will join us…they are our natural allies…we will recall the banished giants…I shall have my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear…" (Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)_

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I could have made or even POSSIBLY own two masterpieces such as Harry Potter and Inuyasha?**

**Chapter 4: Alliance**

_Tap…tap...tap_

He gulped as the sound penetrated the long, narrow hallway. His Master had become impatient. He clenched his fist as he continued his course towards the door at the end of the hall.

_Tap…tap…tap_

It wasn't totally his fault that he was late. He hadn't dealt with matters like these in years. But now his master was back, reborn, from the 'thing' he had been after the incident with the Potter boy. And soon the great Lord Voldemort would start his reign of terror once again.

_Tap…tap…tap_

He stopped; his feet planted in front of the door. Oh yes, he had gotten lazy over the years of his Master's absence. Killing beasts for the Ministry was nothing compared to what his Master had ordered him to do. The tapping had stopped, which snapped him out of his reverie. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room.

The red slits of his Master narrowed even more, if that was possible. "Tardiness will not be accepted, Macnair."

"Forgive me, Master, he was more difficult to find than was first deduced." Macnair said, as he bowed and lowered his eyes.

"It will be over looked, for now. Tell me the results of your assignment."

Macnair stood straight, but still did not look directly into his Master's eyes. They seemed to radiate raw evil and hatred. "In your…absence he has been rebuilding his forces. He has massed a great army; however I could not judge the level of power emanating from them. He seemed to be suppressing signs of it, to avoid problems with the Japanese Ministry of Magic." Macnair stopped then. His Master would not be pleased with his other news.

"I do not want to wait forever, Macnair." Voldemort said with annoyance. It was not good to annoy Lord Voldemort.

"He has refused to meet with you." Macnair expected his master to lash out at him or send a curse his way, but the cold laughter that graced his ears was not expected.

"You have indeed gotten rusty Macnair. You were followed." Voldemort said and looked past him.

Macnair felt a rush of air as something massed in front of him and straightened, facing his master. 

Voldemort smiled a lipless smile. "Welcome, Naraku."

************************************************************************

Kagome sat silently as she watched the scenery go by through the window. She was currently on the train heading for Hogwarts. She seemed to be the only passenger, considering the fact that it was a week before September 1st. She was going to get sorted ahead of time. She silently thanked her mother for making the arrangements. From what she'd heard, the sorting was done in front of the whole school. It must be so embarrassing! 

Kagome looked up as the ceiling above her creaked. She sighed. Ever since meeting Inuyasha, she'd learned one thing. Dog demons were stubborn. INCREDIBLY stubborn. He'd insisted on coming with her to make sure she 'didn't run off because she had to take the damn spell off the damn necklace.' That was also something else she'd learned. Inuyasha swore. A lot. Thank God he had the sense not to do it in front of her mother.

BUMP…

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Inuyasha had insisted on coming but had refused to sit in 'some human contraption.' So he was currently situated on the roof of the train.

THUMP…

Now she had had enough. She stood up resolutely and opened the window of the train. She stuck her head out and turned it up to the roof. She squinted her eyes as she tried to ascertain where Inuyasha was. She saw a hint of red to her right and yelled in that direction.

"Inuyasha!"

He appeared immediately, his silvery hair blowing back from the speed of the train. "Will you please just come and sit with me!!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha scowled. "Like hell I will!" 

God! He was so infuriating! Kagome continued to glare in the direction that he was in even after he had move back into his previous position. If he wouldn't come down, then she would have to just go and get him. 

Looking back on it, Kagome had no idea why she had been stupid enough to climb out the window of a moving train. But sure enough, that was exactly what she was currently doing, or rather, **attempting **to do. With two feet on the window sill and her hands on the roof, she realized at that moment what a mistake it was. The train was moving faster than it seemed and any minute she knew she would lose her grip. When the train took a sharp turn, she shrieked and braced herself for the fall. 

With her eyes squinted shut, she didn't see the red blur that shot towards her the moment her cry left her lips. Kagome felt a hand around her waist as she was pulled back and when she opened her eyes she found herself back in the train. But at the moment she was focused on the golden eyes in front of her, the ANGRY golden eyes. 

"What the hell were you thinking of! Doing something so stupid!" Oh yes. He was angry.

Kagome felt her face redden. She HAD been an idiot, but she wasn't about to let Inuyasha get the best of her. "Well, YOU were being stubborn and wouldn't come down!"

"You could have been killed!"

Kagome stopped glaring at that statement. He cared? He actually cared that much for her? For some reason that thought made her happy and she felt her face reddening even more. 

Inuyasha seemed to falter after that outburst and had Kagome not been absorbed in her own musings, she would have noticed a crimson shade on the hanyou's face as well. Inuyasha broke the uncomfortable silence that was beginning to form. "For someone as stupid as you, I'm surprised you're not already dead."

This, of course, resulted in another squabble. In the end though, Kagome had gotten what she wanted. Inuyasha had come onto the train.

************************************************************************

She hid in the shadows, low and indiscreet. The length of her centipede body blended in well with her surroundings. With a scowl on her face, she continued her vigil. It had been easy to sneak in on the Hogwarts grounds. The fools hadn't been able to put up a barrier. Creating a barrier against wizards wasn't too difficult. However, Barriers against youkai were different. It required ancient Japanese spells. Only mikos and monks had that power. And thankfully, for her, they were very scant.

At the thought of mikos, her many hands tightened into fists. Hundreds of years ago she had been the most powerful demoness. She had dominated a great part of Japan. Then that damn miko, Kikyou, had sealed her. If only she had succeeded in getting the jewel…

But now what was she? Considered to be inferior. An underling. Part of the lower ranks in Naraku's army. She was forced to do menial jobs such as reporting. It was a job for weak youkai. She, who had once been the greatest! It was unacceptable. It mattered not that the bastard Naraku had released her from her seal. If only the jewel had not disappeared. She would have taken her rightful place and rule over all! 

She heard footsteps approaching and pushed herself back, more into the shadows. It would not bode well to be noticed. She watched as a boy walked alongside an incredibly large dog. Looking more closely at these two, her eyes widened.

A lightening scar on the forehead…emerald green eyes…dark, messy hair…it was Harry Potter. The bastard Naraku had given such descriptions to her of important people to notice. However, according to recent information, he should have been with his human relatives. 

She watched curiously as he…talked to the dog? Was the human ill? It did not seem to be any sort of demon. The dog turned and ran to the castle and the boy was left alone. Alone and unguarded. She felt an itch to move forward. This mere human had been the cause of Voldemort's downfall and the reason Naraku had been forced to retreat. How easy it would be to sink her teeth into him!

With a shake of her head she turned back. She could not be noticed. She would have to report this to her head, Kagura. She scowled yet again. How she hated having to follow that bitch's orders!

She slithered along, careful to be quiet. Suddenly, she stopped as she heard a noise. Her eyes widened in shock and then a look of glee graced her face. 

************************************************************************

Kagome sighed as she followed Hagrid (Professor Dumbledore was busy yet again). When they had gotten off the train, Inuyasha had stopped and began to sniff the air. Frowning he had turned to her and with a simple, "Something doesn't smell right", he had darted off towards the Forbidden Forest. 

Glancing at the forest, she tried to discern any hints of red. Seeing nothing, she focused back on Hagrid's back. He seemed agitated about something. He had greeted her with a smile, of course, but he had seemed distant. She suspected something much larger was going on. 

The same thing had been happening with her father. He was part of the International Magic Administration. She had gone to Beauxbatons because he was friends with Madame Maxime and. Plus, according to her father, Kagome needed to 'broaden her horizons and look towards the future.' She smiled slightly at this. Although slightly pressuring, her father was always trying to do the best for her 

Lately, though, he had been at work more and more. He had been going a lot to Britain as well. He'd been trying to hide it but it wasn't that hard to motice. Something was definitely up.

"…ome? Kagome?" At the sound of Hagrid's voice, Kagome jumped slightly. She been so engrossed in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed that they had stopped. She glanced up at Hagrid, who had a concerned look on his face.

"You alright there?" Kagome felt guilty at making him worry. He seemed to have enough problems of his own at the time.

She put on a bright smile before responding. "I'm fine. I was just daydreaming for a moment there. Why did we stop, Hagrid?"

"I have to go tell Professor McGonagall that yer here. If ya'd like, you can go enjoy the scenery by the lake."

Looking to the side, Kagome saw the sparkling waters Hagrid was referring to. It seemed a welcoming sight. The weather at the moment was anything but cool. "I'd like that a lot, Hagrid."

"All right then. I'll be back in a few minutes. You'd best be careful, though." 

Kagome nodded her head. "Don't worry, I will be." He looked at her searchingly for a few seconds, as though making sure she would listen. With a final look, he disappeared as he went into the school. 

Kagome sighed and turned and headed towards the lake. In mid step, she stopped. Glancing towards the Forbidden forest, she felt her face frown in worry. Where was Inuyasha? He'd been gone an awfully long while. What if something had happened? What if he was hurt? 

_Wait! Why should I care? He's a stubborn and insensitive jerk! He's never nice to me, so why do I even bother? With a look towards the forest, her features softened. __And yet I still…_

She shook her head and looked resolutely towards the forest. Instead of going to the lake she ran towards the dark woods. It took her a minute until she reached the edge. She slowed to a walk and cautiously entered the forest. 

This had been where it all started. Where she had met Inuyasha. She wondered for a moment why he had been here in the first place. Youkai (or hanyou in Inuyasha's case) were native to Japan. She shook her head. She would have do ask him later. She had to focus on finding him first. Besides, she didn't want to get distracted too easily. She had to make sure not to stray too far away. She hadn't forgotten the spider that had attacked her the last time.

She heard something snap and looked to her left. "Inuyasha?"

************************************************************************

The centipede youkai smiled in glee. The girl before her greatly resembled the bitch that had sealed her, and yet she was different. But one thing was the same. With a hiss she lunged at the dark haired girl. The Shikon no Tama would finally be hers!

************************************************************************

Kagome cried out as she felt something grab her. She looked at her attacker and froze. Long dark hair graced a pale face and she could see very sharp fangs glinting in the sun that had streamed through the forest canopy. And as she looked past that she saw what resembled a…a centipede? What was going on!?

"I can feel my power returning! Give it to me! The Shikon no Tama!" Kagome looked at the creature with confusion but pain soon replaced that. She cried out as she felt the creature tighten its grip. Was this it? Was she going to die? Kagome blinked as her surroundings were growing hazy. She could barely breathe. 

But it couldn't end this way. She couldn't die here! Not like this!

"Kagome!!!" 

Kagome was barely aware of what had happened until she felt gentle, but strong arms take her. She breathed in deeply as air was able to fill her lungs again. She looked up to see golden eyes staring at her in concern. "Inuyasha…thank god."

He breathed out a sigh of relief and was about to respond when a dangerous hiss diverted both their attentions. Kagome sat up and saw the monster, now missing three arms, writhing with anger. "You fool! The Shikon no Tama is mine!"

Inuyasha barely had time to shout out a "RUN!" before he and the creature began to fight. Kagome got up as fast as she could. Ignoring the pain in her in her side, she raced towards the castle. She had to get help!

She didn't get far before she collided with something. She and what ever she had bumped into both fell to the ground. Praying that it was not a demon she looked up. 

She saw a pair of green eyes looking back at her. Glancing a little further up, she saw a lightening shaped scar. She gasped slightly as she realized who it was that she had bumped into. "Harry Potter!"

    **IMPORTANT-PLEASE READ:  This story will no longer be continued.  Due to neglect and The Order of The Phoenix, I've lost my drive to write this story.  However, since people are still reading this, I'll be leaving it up.  But from continual reviews (You guys are awesome), I've decided to start another Harry Potter/Inuyasha fic.  It's actually turning out quite different than this story and I'm hoping that my writing style has improved also.  So check it out -- the title is 'Persevere.'   A million apologies to everyone and a huge thank you to all who reviewed!**


End file.
